Rest Of My Life
by Smori
Summary: AU. Sometimes life is to difficult to tell in words, so we sing about it. Because sometimes singing a song is easier than telling a story. This story has the beginning and the end to Mikan and Natsume's life as well as the ups and the downs. Slight OOC.
1. Mamas Worst Nightmare

**Summary:** Sometimes life is to difficult to tell in words, so we sing about it. Because sometimes singing or even writing a song is easier than telling a story. This story takes us through all of Mikan and Natsume's life, starting from the first time they met to their last moments. It has all the ups and even all the downs.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Gakuen Alice or Bruno Mars.

**Author's Note: **I've taken this challenge, from myself, to write a multi-chaptered song-fic with songs only from Bruno Mars. Every chapter will follow the same story, but will also take the theme of the song I have chosen.

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**Mamas Worst Nightmare**

**.**

**.**

_1, 2, 3, ohh_

Most people would say our story started junior year, when we started dating, but I like to think it started back in the summer before freshman year when Natsume Hyuuga first moved to town. Luckily for me, he moved in right across the street from me, so I got to know him first – if 'I got to know him' is the correct wording to use there. With Natsume came his mother, Kaoru, his father, Ioran, and his little sister, Aoi. My family automatically made friends with his. Our parents became best friends, Aoi and I got along wonderfully even though she was ten and I was thirteen, but Natsume and I, well we didn't start off too well.

He was the mysterious, bad boy all the girls wanted to get to know. Freshman year, he was more popular than half the senior boys on the varsity sport teams. Heck, even before freshman year he was up there at the top. Some how, girls found him irresistible. I couldn't see how. I just saw him for what he truly was; a jerkish pervert.

_He drives a motorcycle, tattoo's everywhere_  
><em>He got a long wrapped sheet, that's right my baby ain't scared<em>  
><em>And when he talks that talk, he can back it up, ooh<em>  
><em>And when he comes there to it, can nobody come between our love<em>

_I know some girls like good boys,_  
><em>But they just move too slow<em>  
><em>You see, I like dangerous it gives me such a rush<em>  
><em>That's why I won't let you go<em>

First day I met Natsume, I learned who he truly was. That whole bad boy thing he had going on was a cover up. He was in fact one of the biggest jerks I had ever met, and to top it off, he was a huge pervert! I mean, what kind of guy peeks at a girls underwear? A perverted one.

I went with my parents over to his house to introduce ourselves and to welcome the Hyuuga family to the neighborhood like a good neighbor should do, or so my mother had said. Everything was going fine until I dropped some the cupcakes I had baked for his family. Wrong choosing on my part here next, I was wearing a dress. I thought I would look cute for the new boy across the street.

Apparently, while I was bent over picking cupcakes off his sidewalk, he peeped. But I'm getting ahead of myself. So there Aoi and I are, picking up the cupcakes I dropped, when he has the nerve to call me an idiot. His first words to me, and I remember perfectly, were, "Tch. Idiot."

_Ohh no, I know loving you is so wrong_  
><em>But hiding you just seems so unfair<em>  
><em>So I'm a take you home even though<em>  
><em>You're my mamas worst nightmare<em>

Of course, I retaliate. Who does he think he is? Did he really think I was going to stand there and take name calling? No, so I yelled back at him, calling him a jerk. I waited for him to comeback with another shout, but all he did was mutter the words 'polka dots' and roll his eyes. It took me a couple seconds to take his words and process them, since he had uttered them so softly. My eyes widened, shocked, when I finally realized what he had meant.

I shouted at him, calling him a pervert. My mother had scolded me and quickly apologized to Kaoru and Ioran. But I defended myself, explaining to her, with a very red face may I add, that he had peeped at my underwear. My mother told me to not be rude to our new neighbors. I don't think she believed me.

I was still bewildered that this kid I didn't even know was calling me by the print on my underwear.

_He drinks his Jack with no Cola, cause he likes to feel the burn_  
><em>His middle finger to the law, no this boy will never learn<em>  
><em>Everything around that bottom yeah, turns me on<em>  
><em>We live the good life, sleep all day and party all night long<em>

_I know some girls like good boys,_  
><em>But they just move too slow<em>  
><em>You see, I like dangerous it gives me such a rush<em>  
><em>That's why I won't let you go<em>

I was in trouble, my mother had told me, and that we would talk about this back at the house. Had no one else heard him? I wasn't making it up, that's for sure. Our parents said their goodbyes, and I to Aoi, ignoring Natsume. Natsume was the last to walk into his house, but before he stepped inside, he turned around and looked at me one more time. He grinned, the grin that got me so many times in my life, and said, "Polka dots."

So I threw a cupcake at him. Sure I got grounded for a week, but it was so worth it. The name never faded, not even after the years and of knowing each other. If anything, the nicknames just got worse. Somehow, he always knew the print of my underwear after that.

Like I said, pervert.

_Ohh no, I know loving you is so wrong_  
><em>But hiding you just seems so unfair<em>  
><em>So I'm a take you home even though<em>  
><em>You're my mamas worst nightmare<em>

_Say what you want, but this boy gives me everything_  
><em>He'll never hurt me ?<em>  
><em>Mamma don't you be scared, your baby girl is grown<em>  
><em>And I fallen in love<em>

My mother was against Natsume and I hanging out at first, which was weird since she was so eager for me to meet the new kids across the street. But it was alright with me since he and I didn't get along. The only time I was ever at the Hyuuga's house was to play with Aoi. Unfortunately, Natsume was in almost every class of mine freshman year, so I saw him more than a lot. I saw him like every waking second of my day.

To add to that bad luck, he only made one friend that year; Ruka Nogi. It doesn't sound like a downside to my story, but Ruka just happened to be interested in my best friend, Hotaru Imai. So the four of us did a lot of hanging out together, against my want, and Natsume's I think.

But somehow, over the first year, I got used to Natsume's name calling and perverted comments, and we became friends.

The four of us were always together after that, even through all the ups and downs in our lives.

_Ohh no, I know loving you is so wrong_  
><em>But hiding you just seems so unfair<em>  
><em>So I'm a take you home even though<em>  
><em>You're my mamas worst nightmare<em>


	2. Runaway Baby

****Summary:** **Sometimes life is to difficult to tell in words, so we sing about it. Because sometimes singing or even writing a song is easier than telling a story. This story takes us through all of Mikan and Natsume's life, starting from the first time they met to their last moments. It has all the ups and even all the downs.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Gakuen Alice or Bruno Mars.

**Author's Note: **I've taken this challenge, from myself, to write a multi-chaptered song-fic with songs only from Bruno Mars. Every chapter will follow the same story, but will also take the theme of the song I have chosen.

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**Runaway Baby**

**.**

**.**

_Ahh yes_

When I first met Mikan Yukihara, she was this little thirteen year old girl who loved dresses and wore her hair up in pigtails. Pigtails. I didn't think much of her at the time, she was my annoying neighbor who lived across the street with the polka dotted panties.

But when I think back to it, maybe her being so.. unique was what attracted me to her.

She wasn't like my fan girls, as Mikan had so kindly dubbed them, who were always all over me trying to get with me. And I won't lie, a couple of them did. I lived up to my name as a player – but I still made time for my friends: Mikan Yukihara, Ruka Nogi, and Hotaru Imai.

Mikan was probably the only girl in the whole school, minus Hotaru – if she even counts as a girl; I rather think of her as a robot – who didn't look at me with this look in their eyes like I was a piece of meat. I had a couple girlfriends freshman and sophomore year, all last no longer than two weeks tops. But none of them made me feel the same way Mikan did when I was just around her as friends.

_Well looky here, looky here_  
><em>Ah, what do we have?<em>  
><em>Another pretty thing ready for me to grab<em>  
><em>But little does she know<em>  
><em>That I'm a wolf in sheep's clothing<em>  
><em>'Cause at the end of the night<em>  
><em>It is her I'll be holding<em>

_I love you so_  
><em>That's what you'll say<em>  
><em>You'll tell me<em>  
><em>Baby baby please don't go away<em>  
><em>But when I play, I never stay<em>

I started having feelings for her, or rather I realized my feelings were there, sophomore year. So I let up on the name calling and the picking on her, but she failed to notice any difference. Then again, for Mikan to get anything, you had to spell it out for her at least twice.

I didn't do anything about them, my feelings. I hid them the best I could. I didn't want to bring Mikan into my list of girls that I had been with, just so she could be another one for me to sleep with and leave. I actually liked her. And if that meant being just friends, then it would stay that way.

Hotaru knew. So did Ruka. About my feelings towards her, that is. Hotaru tried to blackmail me a couple times, she's that kind of person, while Ruka tried to get me to confess to her.

What would she want in a guy like me? I have nothing to give her. There were so many other men out there who would treat her well.

And then it happen; Mikan got herself a boyfriend.

_To every girl that I meet here this is what I say:_  
><em>Run run run away, run away baby<em>  
><em>Before I put my spell on you<em>  
><em>You better get get get away get away darling<em>  
><em>'Cause everything you heard is true<em>  
><em>Your poor little heart will end up alone<em>  
><em>'Cause lord knows I'm a rolling stone<em>  
><em>So you better run run run away run away baby<em>

It was mid-sophomore year. She was fifteen years old, and he was a senior – an older guy, was she into that? I didn't stand in her way, though I was always throwing nasty looks at him when she wasn't looking. They lasted a good three months, which I think wasn't bad for her first relationship, especially considering how long mine lasted.

I was pleased to learn she hadn't done anything with him, besides kiss – which still irked me. I could have been her first kiss, not that she would have been mine. But I didn't want her to fall victim to, well, this.

_Well let me think let me think  
><em>_Ah what should I do?  
><em>_So many eager young bunnies  
><em>_That I'd like to pursue  
><em>_Now even now they eating out the palm of my hand  
><em>_There's only one carrot and they all gotta share it_

_I love you so  
><em>_That's what you'll say  
><em>_You'll tell me  
><em>_Baby baby please don't go away  
><em>_But when I play, I never stay_

She was innocent, while I was not. It's like she was vinegar and I was oil. We didn't mix, but somehow we could stand to be in the same container together. I don't know why she put up with me. I never thought there was much to go off of; but girls still lined up at my feet.

Apparently for my looks and nothing else. Not once did one of my so-called-girlfriends ever try to get to know me. It was always about sex.

Since when was it the girls that wanted all the sex?

_To every girl that I meet here this is what I say:_  
><em>Run run run away, run away baby<em>  
><em>Before I put my spell on you<em>  
><em>You better get get get away get away darling<em>  
><em>'Cause everything you heard is true<em>  
><em>Your poor little heart will end up alone<em>  
><em>'Cause lord knows I'm a rolling stone<em>  
><em>So you better run run run away run away baby<em>

There was a time at the end of sophomore year when Mikan and I had become best friends. We started hanging out all the time, with or without Hotaru and Ruka around. We hung out at each others houses, her mom even finally warmed up to the fact that I was her daughter's friend, at school, the mall, and everywhere.

I had come home one night to my mother, and she gave me this huge lecture about treating girls right. She had tried to get into the sex talk, but I kindly refused that one. I figured Yuka, Mikan's mother, had talked to my mom or something about Mikan and I being so close. She normally wouldn't have sat me down for a talk like that.

But then again, Yuka was just being protective of her only child. And she had all the right to be, especially when her daughter was around me of all guys.

_See I ain't try to hurt you baby_  
><em>No no, no I just wanna work you baby<em>  
><em>Yup yup<em>  
><em>See I ain't try to hurt you baby<em>  
><em>No no, no I just wanna work you baby<em>  
><em>If you scared you better run (You better run)<em>  
><em>You better run (You better run)<em>  
><em>You better run (You better run)<em>  
><em>You better you better you better<em>

That summer, Mikan and I were inseparable. We did everything together. One night, she even convinced her mother to let us have a sleepover. We didn't sleep in her room or anything like that, just out on the couches in the living room. We had stayed up all night watching movies and just talking. I believe it was the best night of my life, at least at that time.

And from there, things only got better with Mikan and I. We were best friends. And I wouldn't have changed that for the world.

_Run run run away, run away baby_  
><em>Before I put my spell on you<em>  
><em>You better get get get away get away darling<em>  
><em>'Cause everything you heard is true<em>  
><em>Your poor little heart will end up alone<em>  
><em>'Cause lord knows I'm a rolling stone<em>  
><em>So you better run run run away run away baby!<em>


	3. Today My Life Begins

****Summary:** **Sometimes life is to difficult to tell in words, so we sing about it. Because sometimes singing or even writing a song is easier than telling a story. This story takes us through all of Mikan and Natsume's life, starting from the first time they met to their last moments. It has all the ups and even all the downs.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Gakuen Alice or Bruno Mars.

**Author's Note: **I've taken this challenge, from myself, to write a multi-chaptered song-fic with songs only from Bruno Mars. Every chapter will follow the same story, but will also take the theme of the song I have chosen.

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**Today My Life Begins**

**.**

**.**

_I've been working hard so long_  
><em>Seems like pain has been my only friend<em>  
><em>My fragile heart's been done so wrong<em>  
><em>I wondered if I I'd ever heal again<em>

I change my mind. With Mikan in my life, it was like every day was the best day. No one day was better than the others. It was just a great life over all. I don't think we went a single day that summer that we did not see each other for at least an hour. It was possibly one of the greatest summers of my life.

Junior year, it finally happened. The day I had always dreamed would never happen, but only in some parallel universe far away.

"Natsume, you are such a jerk." Mikan called to me. I rolled my eyes. We were with Hotaru and Ruka, the four of us hanging outside my house by my pool. It was a nice September afternoon. Summer was going to be over soon, so we spent a lot of time at the pool lately.

And may I point out that I was not being a jerk. She was just being her normal self, so what else could I do but pick on her? She's also just too cute when she is furious at me, so how can I not pick on. "Maybe I would stop being a jerk if you work stop being so easy to pick on." I say back, folding my hands behind my head.

She is currently standing in front of me, soaked. Her shirt stuck to her slender body, and her shorts, which were a little top big for her, her being held up by her hands. She had the funniest look on her face. Her bangs stuck to her forehead, partially covering her eyes which were stuck on me with a look of hatred. I smirk. "You threw me into the water!"

_Oh, just like all the seasons never stay the same_  
><em>All around me i can feel a change<em>

_I will break these chains that bind me, happiness will find me_  
><em>Leave the past behind me, today my life begins<em>  
><em>A whole new world is waiting it's mine for the taking<em>  
><em>I know I can make it, today my life begins<em>

I shrug nonchalantly. "You should have gone in when I told you to."

"I would have gotten in eventually!" Mikan yelled back automatically, brushing her bangs out of her face. She was red with fury. "You have some nerve." She mumbles to herself, grabbing her towel.

"You know how to swim." Hotaru said with the same monotone. I'm so glad she's always on my side. It makes things so much better.

Mikan pouted, turning to Ruka. He was looking down at a book, staying out of this like he always did.

This all started became Mikan was complaining about being too hot. I told her to get in the pool with Hotaru - who at the time was in the water, but was now seated comfortably in a chair not to far from me. When she wouldn't stop complaining or go in willingly, I picked her up and tossed her in. To the deep end, of course.

If anything, she should be thanking me.

_Yesterday has come and gone_  
><em>And I've learn how to leave it where it is<em>  
><em>And I see that I was wrong<em>  
><em>For ever doubting I could win<em>

Mikan took off her wet clothes, revealing her polka-dotted printed bikini. I smirk. "Did you do this for me, Polka?" She glares at me, not on speaking terms at this point. "I'm going to take that a yes."

She wraps a towel around her waist. "Why would I ever do anything purposely for you, your pervert?"

I raise an eyebrow, still grinning. "Maybe because you like me."

She pauses. She knows I'm teasing her, like I always do, and soon she will come back with some stupid thing to say back. Of course, she'll never know that every time I have ever said it to her, I'm secretly wishing she will say yes. Mikan looks at me with those big hazel eyes. She opens her mouth, ready to speak, but shuts it again. A goofy grins appears on her lips. "Yeah, right. As if, Natsume." She says sitting down in the empty chair beside us.

I let out a soft laugh, yet I do wish she would. I know it will never happen. We are friends, and that is all we would ever be. Or at least that's what I thought.

"Time for me to get going." Ruka said a half an hour later, stretching his arms over his head. "I told my mom I would be home for dinner tonight." He said smiling at us. Since he and Hotaru had come together, because they live so close to each other, the short-haired girl left with him. This left Mikan and I alone.

_Oh, just like all the seasons never stay the same_  
><em>All around me I can feel a change<em>

_I will break these chains that bind me, happiness will find me_  
><em>Leave the past behind me, today my life begins<em>  
><em>A whole new world is waiting it's mine for the taking<em>  
><em>I know i can make it, today my life begins<em>

Mikan and I sit in silence for a while. The sun is starting to set, which means she will be heading across the street any minute. "You know I don't mean any harm, right?" I asked.

She turns to me, mostly dry now. Her hair is still a little damp. I can tell because her hair is naturally a light auburn brown, but when wet, it turns almost black. Right now, it's like a mixture – a really good look for her. "Yeah, I know." She smiley sweetly at me. "But you will always be a jerk in my eyes."

I chuckle. "Ok, Polka." I say turning to her. Our eyes meet for a second. "As long as I'm your jerk."

Her cheeks turn pink – which happens a lot. She paused for a moment, our eyes still locked. Did she know I was being serious? "Sh-shush up, y-you j-jerk." And she turned away.

How could I get her to know what I'm really feeling?

_Life's to short to have regrets_  
><em>So I'm learning now to leave it in the past and try to forget<em>  
><em>Only have one life to live<em>  
><em>So you better make the best of it<em>

And that night, I couldn't get her out my mind. Not that was any different than the other nights, but it was different that night. Like I should go and talk to her now. Like I should tell her how I fell. But I was scared – yes, scared – that she would deny my feelings.

I am Natsume Hyuuga for crying out loud. Since when did I get scared about telling a girl my feelings?

Since that girl was Mikan Sakura.

_I will break these chains that bind me, happiness will find me_  
><em>Leave the past behind me, today my life begins<em>  
><em>A whole new world is waiting it's mine for the taking<em>  
><em>I know I can make it, today my life begins<em>

Somehow, I ended up convincing myself to sneak out that night. It was Sunday, so I knew Mikan would be up – or at least, I hoped she still was. She usually didn't go to bed til midnight or so. When I got to the back of her house, her light was on. I was right; she was still up. I threw a pebble up at her window. When she didn't answer, I threw another. After that, a small stick.

Finally, the window opened. "Are you trying to break my window?" She whisper-shouted, glaring down at me.

I grinned up at her. "Come down."

She gave me a weird look. "And why would I do that?" She asked, resting her head on her arms which folded on the window sill.

"Because I have something to tell you." I swore to myself that if I didn't do this now, I would never do it.

"It can't wait til school tomorrow? I am doing school work." She asked with a yawn. I shook my head, smiling. The thought of her actually doing work amused me. She turned around, listening for her parents. "Give me five minutes." She said before shutting the window.

Those five minutes were the worst five minutes of my life. I kept thinking to myself, why was I even doing this? Mikan and I were fine the way things were. She dated guys, I dated girls, but we always had each other. - best friends But that wasn't what I wanted. I wanted to be her boyfriend. I wanted her to be mine and only mine.

I looked over when I heard the sound of a footsteps on leaves to see Mikan walking. "What is so important that it couldn't wait until tomorrow, jerk?" She had on black pajama bottoms with a white camisole and a light-orange, zip-up hoodie. Her hair was back in a French braid, and her hands were shoved deep into her pockets. "Well?"

"I-I-" I stopped myself. I was stuttering. She raised an eyebrow, catching my stutter.

"Are you okay, Natsume?"

"I'm great." I lied. My stomach was in knots. You can do this, Natsume. You are a Hyuuga for crying out loud. "I have something to tell you." I forced out – a little too fast. She raise an eyebrow. "Okay, let me get the right." I took a deep breath. "I know this is going to sound weird, and totally not what I would do, but I can't sit around waiting and hoping that your idiot self will get everything, so here I go." She opens her mouth to protest, but I quickly say, "I like you." I look at her, waiting for some kind of answer. But her face is blank. She is just starring at me.

I should have never done that.

"I should have never said that." I said rather quickly. "I apologize. I will be heading home now. I might not see you at school tomorrow because I might be dead. Or worse." I don't know what was worse than death, but I would find it.

"Natsume!" She said after me. "You.. you like me?" Her cheeks were bright pink. I could only nod. "Like, like like?" I laugh at her words and nod again. "This isn't some joke by Hotaru or Aoi is it?" She asks in a serious voice. "Because I know them, and they would make you pull a stunt like this-"

I roll my eyes. She would do this. I grab her by the shoulders and do the only thing I can think of. I crash my lips to hers. At first, she's startled, but off from her words. But in a matter of seconds, her lips are moving in rhythm to mine. When we finally pull back, she's out of breath. I smirk. "Does that seem like I'm kidding?"

_I will break these chains that bind me, happiness will find me_  
><em>Leave the past behind me, today my life begins<em>  
><em>A whole new world is waiting it's mine for the taking<em>  
><em>I know I can make it, today my life begins<em>

And through my sappy confession, which I still deny to this day happen, Mikan and I confessed out feelings to each other. When she asked what finally made me tell her, I told her I couldn't wait for her slow self to finally catch on – which she hadn't.

Hotaru and Ruka saw it coming. Our parents were pleased, saying we were perfect for each other. Yuka and my mother started talking about wedding plans and such the day we told them. Aoi was thrilled, squealing something about Mikan being her real sister or something.

No one seemed surprised by us. Everyone seemed happy by us.

I know I was.

_Today my life begins..._


End file.
